My Girlfriend
by vampoof94
Summary: It's Halloween and the girls dress up in some revealing dresses. When every man stares at them, what will the two lovers do to stop the stares? Erza x Lucy one-shot


Erza grumbled to herself as she sat alone at one of the tables in the guild. She crossed her arms and refused to talk to anyone. All she had wanted to do was spend the day ALONE with Lucy and she couldn't do that. Everyone had wanted them to show up at the guild for a Halloween party. Erza sighed and laid her head on the table and stared at the wall. Lucy wasn't even AT the guild right now when she said she would be. Erza was bored to death.

"Hey Erza. Trick or treat?" Erza perked up at the sound of her girlfriend's voice and sat up. She turned around and nearly fell out of her seat. Lucy was wearing one of the most revealing dresses Erza had ever seen her in. Lucy laughed and kissed Erza's cheek. "You alive?"

"...You're beautiful..." Erza managed before she shook her head and turned away blushing furiously. Lucy grinned and made Erza stand up.

"Come on. You need to get into your costume Erza."

"Sure..."

"You never answered my question."

"I want the treat." Erza said with a devious grin. Lucy pulled Erza down to whisper into her ear and watched as Erza turned deeper shades of red.

"Now come on master." Lucy pushed Erza into the bathroom and waited for her to put on her dress. It was similar to Lucy's only a deep shade of red while Lucy's was black and way shorter. Erza spun around and it was Lucy's turn to stare blankly at Erza. The redhead stepped closer and gently bit Lucy's neck making the young girl blush heavily before handing Erza her fangs. Erza clipped the fangs on and grinned into the mirror. Lucy giggled as Erza made different faces. The knight spun around and pushed Lucy up against the wall and caught her in a kiss. She pinned the girl's arms against the wall and Lucy tried to escape. When Erza pulled away, Lucy's eyes shone with lust.

"What ever could my little human want?" She leaned in close and let her teeth graze Lucy's bottom lip. The girl shivered, but kept looking into Erza's eyes. "Or should I say need?" Erza's breath warmed Lucy's cheeks even more and the blonde closed the distance between them while Erza pulled them into one of the stalls. Lucy fumbled with the lock and finally managed to lock it while Erza moved her mouth down. She made sure that every inch of skin that was showing had been kissed. Lucy moaned and felt herself becoming weak in the knees. Erza held Lucy up and let her other hand trail downwards. Lucy gasped when the hand made it to her underwear. Erza traced the waistband and looked into Lucy's eyes. "Is this what you want?"

"Y-yes..."

"Do I still get my treat later?" Erza smirked. "Seeing as this wasn't supposed to be it." Lucy shut the redhead up with another kiss and felt Erza's hand finally graze her sensitive area. Erza removed the hand and slid the underwear down. Lucy moaned louder when the hand returned to push a finger in her. Lucy was trying to bite back her moans because they were in the guild's bathroom. Sure music was blaring outside, but anyone could walk in at any time. The thought seemed to only make Lucy more wet and she relished in the movements of Erza's skilled fingers. Another was pushed in and Lucy couldn't take much more. She screamed Erza's name and rode out her climax. The knight grinned and pulled her fingers out to lick them slowly. Lucy watched as Erza went to her knees and started licking the younger girl clean. Lucy as still sensitive and Erza knew it, so she used her fangs to graze the soft flesh. Lucy leaned her head back and Erza finished and pulled Lucy's underwear back up before slapping the girl's bottom. "More of that tonight."

"Yeah...I'm glad I let you be the vampire..." Lucy was lightheaded and Erza kissed the girl.

"And you're my snack."

"I really want to go home now..."

"We slip out sooner or later." Erza said as she unlocked the door and led the two of them back out to the others. Lucy was glad multicolored lights were on because her cheeks were still flushed. Erza led them to a table where Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Macao sat. The two girls took a seat and Erza ordered them something to drink. Lucy started talking to Natsu and Erza placed a hand on the girl's knee under the table. She heard Lucy hesitate and smirked. Natsu didn't notice and just continued on his rant about Gray being an idiot. Mira walked over and handed the girls their drinks and left with a wink. Erza looked up and noticed Elfman and Macao staring at Lucy. She could easily tell just what their eyes were feasting upon and put her hand in front of Lucy's chest. The men snapped their heads up and looked at her with fear. "She's mine. Don't even look at her." Erza warned and Lucy blushed and looked at the two men. Elfman and Macao got up and ran away quickly. Erza took a sip of her drink and everyone stared at her.

"Erza is territorial..." Gray said.

"She's scary..." Natsu said as he stuffed his mouth full of food.

"She's absolutely wonderful!" Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around Erza. The knight chuckled and stayed in Lucy's warm embrace awhile longer.

"You're mine and I refuse to share."

"Well then." Gray said as he looked between the two. "So why such revealing clothes? You know that every man in this guild will be staring at you two."

"It's our choice...and if they say one word..." Erza stopped talking when Lucy covered her mouth with her hand. Erza smiled when she got an idea and bit the girl's hand. Not enough to harm her, but enough to make her remove the hand. Lucy pulled it away quickly and frowned at the girl.

"What was that for?"

"You stopped me from speaking."

"So?"

"Do you really want to upset your master?" Erza whispered into Lucy's ear causing the girl to jump and shake her head quickly. There was no way Lucy wanted to upset Erza tonight. She would surely be punished later. "Glad you see it my way then." Erza crossed her arms and smiled at Lucy. The blonde sighed and glared at the two snickering boys in front of her. Gray and Natsu laughed even harder at her look. Lucy frowned and stood up to walk around. Somewhere else, a couple young men were talking about her.

"I tell you...if I could get her away from Erza, it would be the best night ever."

"Look at that dress..."

"It shows so much."

"I'd show her what a real man is like."

"Don't you mean what a man is? Come on you know she has only been with Scarlet."

"True."

"Let's go talk to her." Before they knew it, both men were slammed into the nearest wall and laying unconscious on the floor. Erza kicked both of them outside and dusted her hands off.

"Nobody talks about Lucy like that." Everyone around her paled and shrunk back in their seats. The night dragged on and the music continued to play loudly. Games were played and drinks were passed around. Lucy and Erza enjoyed the party way more than they thought they would. They were currently sitting in a corner away from the others, and Lucy was straddling Erza and kissing her fiercely. Some guild members took notice of them and tried to mind their own business, but the two girl's making out and letting their hands wander was far more interesting.

"Are they going to strip down?"

"I hope so."

"I wonder what it's like to have sex with Erza."

"She would be on top all the time."

"I don't know...I'd let her dominate me any day and look, Lucy is on top right now and Erza is enjoying it."

Lucy snapped her head up and glared at them before leaning down and bit down on Erza's neck before leaving her mark. She kissed the mark that let everyone know that Erza was hers. "Erza's mine. Stay away from her and never say those things about her again."

"Aye!"

Erza grazed Lucy's neck softly and then left her own mark. She would let everyone know that Lucy was hers and only hers. "My girlfriend." Erza smirked and motioned for Lucy to get up. The two ran out of the guild and headed home. Erza nearly kicked the door open in her rush to get to bed. Lucy forced the girl to step away so Lucy could unlock the door, but Erza had busied herself with slipping her hands under Lucy's dress. The blonde gasped and kicked the door open herself and let Erza carry her to their bedroom. Erza kicked their bedroom door shut with her foot and dropped Lucy onto the bed and slipped out of her dress before climbing on top of Lucy. Both girls were hungry for the other. Erza had Lucy's dress off in a heartbeat and claimed her mouth. The quiet night was disrupted by the moans and screaming of the two girls. Their neighbors would most likely scold them for their disruption of the peace, but neither cared. All they knew was that they would have to buy a new door in the morning and explain how Lucy's underwear ended up in their neighbors pool. It's not like Erza knew she tossed them there. Before Lucy passed out, Erza nuzzled her neck and whispered to her. "You're my girlfriend, and I still refuse to share."


End file.
